


Sol de Invierno

by AlbaAdler



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, post episode 8.03
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaAdler/pseuds/AlbaAdler
Summary: Lo que queda de la Larga Noche para Jaime y Brienne. Pocas palabras. Cuando llega la mañana queda mucho por decir.





	Sol de Invierno

**Author's Note:**

> No estoy segura de si continuara. Supongo que depende de lo que pase mañana.

# Sol de Invierno

 

Estaba cansada. No podía recordar un momento de su vida en el que se hubiera sentido tan cansada como en ese instante. El hecho de respirar le resultaba doloroso y sin embargo se sentía agradecida por la sangre que aún corría por sus venas y por el aire en sus pulmones. Egoístamente agradecía que las personas que más le importaban también estuvieran vivas cuando tantas otras ya no lo estaban.

Pod se había quedado dormido en uno de los salones donde estaban hacinados medio centenar de personas. La mayoría de los sobrevivientes parecía desesperada por hallarse acompañados. Ella, por el contrario, necesitaba unos momentos de soledad y bendijo a los dioses cuando llegó a su pequeña habitación y la encontró libre de todo aquello que acababan de enfrentar. Sentía frío, pero al no encontrarse con ánimos de encender el fuego se conformó con la tenue luz de una vela a la que seguramente le quedaban un par de horas de vida. Se sentó en la cama después de quitarse la armadura y asearse un poco. No quería dormir porque absurdamente tenía miedo de aquello con lo que pudiera soñar. Tampoco quería estar despierta pues tenía miedo del rumbo que pudieran tomar sus pensamientos.

Pasados unos momentos escuchó la puerta abrirse, pensando que se trataba del chico que había despertado ni siquiera levantó la cabeza.

—¿Puedo sentarme, mi señora?

No era la voz de Pod.

El hombre se sentó a su lado después de que ella asintiera levemente. No lo miró. No se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias. Mantuvo su atención fija en sus propios dedos entrelazados. Hacía tanto frío que la calidez de otro cuerpo tan cerca del suyo le resultaba irresistible. Aún cuando todo su ser le rogaba por mantenerse cerca de la inesperada fuente de calor, su instinto de preservación le aconsejaba alejarse.

A pesar de ser tímida por naturaleza, después de todo lo que había vivido, años en medio de campamentos, tabernas y guerras, gran parte de su pudor había muerto junto con su ingenuidad. El hombre sentado a su lado la había visto desnuda y después de eso fue capaz de seguir mirándolo a los ojos. Ahora, enfrentar su mirada era todo un reto. Había desnudado frente a él algo más que su cuerpo y jamás en su vida se había sentido tan expuesta y vulnerable.

Ahora él lo sabía. Ella lo había dicho frente a todos. Firmemente, sin duda alguna, había ofrecido su vida en garantía por él. No había sido inmune a las miradas de piedad de algunos de los presentes; sabía lo que debían estar pensando en esos momentos: “Pobre bestia deforme e idiota, enamorada sin esperanza del mismo sol.”

Sí, había desnudado su alma, su más profundo secreto y, quizás debería sentirse agradecida porque él, lejos de burlarse, le había pagado con una gratitud piadosa, esforzándose en ser amable con ella por primera vez, y esa amabilidad, absurdamente, le resultaba más amarga que todos los insultos de antes.

Sentía su respiración pausada, rítmica y tranquila; muy diferente de aquella frenética y jadeante que la ayudaba a identificarlo en el campo de batalla. Le hubiera gustado decir gracias; aunque no estaba segura qué era específicamente lo que más deseaba agradecerle: haber cumplido uno de sus más grandes sueños al nombrarla caballero, salvar su vida durante la batalla o antes de ella. Eran tantas cosas que la palabra gracias parecía carente de significado. Además, se sabía incapaz de pronunciarla sin quebrarse, sin volver a delatarse. Y optó por callar.

Él también contemplaba sus manos, la real y la de oro, en total silencio. Sus ojos la traicionaron después de un rato y al fin se atrevió a mirar al sol, consciente de que aquello terminaría por cegarla, pero su necesidad de calor ya era tanta que aquello le pareció un muy pequeño precio por pagar.

Tal vez, sintiendo su mirada, él también buscó sus ojos y cuando sus miradas chocaron fue como si de pronto amaneciera. No más frío, no más oscuridad, no más miedo. No se detuvo a pensar quien se movió primero, a medio camino sus labios se rozaron suavemente primero, después con fuerza y sin freno, con hambre. Quizás él sí era el sol. Pero quería sentir su calor, aunque fuera solo por una vez antes de ser consumida por él.

Cuando él empezó a separarse, por instinto, se aferró a sus ropa, como lo haría un naufrago a una tabla.

—Por favor, —le rogó, y al pronunciar esas dos palabras entendió por primera vez lo que significaba ser verdaderamente valiente—. Por favor —susurró tratando de tragarse las lágrimas, acercó sus labios otra vez, temblando en parte por anticipación y en parte por el terror a ser rechazada—. Por favor, sólo pido… lo que queda de esta noche —se había expuesto, le había entregado su alma y su corazón y le estaba ofreciendo también su maltrecho y deforme cuerpo y cualquier resto de dignidad y orgullo que pudiera tener. Se le rendía totalmente y sin condiciones.

—Brienne, no. Quiero estar contigo, más que nada, pero no puedo. Tienes que saber algo…

Sabía lo que venía a continuación, había honrado su juramento de pelear con ellos en esa batalla, ya cumplida su lealtad con los vivos, debía volver a donde pertenecía, con quien pertenecía en cuerpo y alma. La siguiente era una guerra que pelearía para la mujer a la que verdaderamente amaba, no con aquella a la que consolaba por piedad después de sobrevivir al infierno.

Pero ella no quería escucharlo. No en ese momento. Quería creer esa pequeña mentira. Solo por una noche, quería dejarse llevar por la ilusión de ser deseada. Mañana, al despertar, cuando el insignificante sol del invierno se asomara por la ventana tendría la entereza para escucharlo decir que regresaba con la mujer a la que verdaderamente amaba. Mañana, pero por lo poco que quedaba de esa noche quería entregarse a ese delirio, a ese probadita de paraíso a la que se aferraría por el resto de su vida.

Él se apoderó de nuevo de sus labios, aceptándola, y no hay canción ni historia que hubiera podido prepararla para lo que pasó después. Sus labios, su piel, su calor, su voz ronca repitiendo su nombre con insistencia. En el fin del mundo parecían estar ellos dos y nadie más.

—Te amo, Brienne —le dijo al fin suavemente entre sus brazos.

—Y yo a ti, Jaime. Mi Jaime —y sonrió feliz, segura de que, aunque fuera por un breve instante, de verdad había sido suyo.

—Quisiera que esta noche no terminara nunca —le murmuró al oído antes de ceder al sueño. Y ella, a pesar de saber que el tiempo es un enemigo al que no es posible vencer, estuvo de acuerdo.

—Te amo —le repitió ella una última vez antes de que la mañana, implacable, cayera sobre ellos.


End file.
